Tired
by TheCareBear
Summary: After losing a hard fight against Kim Possible, Drakken laments his loss with his said arch-nemesis. Drakkim. Oneshot.


**I own nothing**

 **A/N**

 **So not sorry for this pair!**

* * *

Sitting alone in a bar, the mad scientist, Dr. Drakken, nurses a bottle of something foul smelling and strong. He sighs deeply, resting his tired head in his hands. Another plan foiled. Another day screwed up. Another failure of his life. For once he wanted something to go right. Just once. Apparently, even that was too much to ask. With Shego on a permanent vacation, all seemed lost.

The front door jingled open and the scientist turned to look. When he saw who it was, his face fell. Striding into the bar was his arch-nemesis, Kim Possible. She wore a slinky black dress that hugged her body and followed her natural curves. His eyes traced those curves, sliding slowly up her body and admiring her athletic shape. His eyes landed finally on her piercing green eyes; eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. Harrumphing humorously, he fished out a wilting cigarette and a box of matches from his stained lab coat. "Come to rub salt in my wounds?" He asks, as he places the cigarette between his lips and lights it. He knows the smoking is bad, but it helps calm his stressed nerves.

With cat like grace, Kim strides up to Drakken and sits next to the megalomaniac. She leans up and over the bar, grabbing a pair of fresh glasses. Settling back down, she places one of each in from of her and the doctor. "Pour a girl a drink?" She asks sweetly. Looking at the hero, Drakken can see the bags under her eyes, the lack of luster in her eyes, the slight graying of her magnificent red hair, and the tightness of her shoulders. He nods his head and pours the strong liquor into each glass, setting the drink to the side. They clink the glasses together and toss it back, gulping it down in one shot. Setting the glasses back down on the bar, Drakken pours them another shot. They take several more shots, before Kim sighs and rests her chin in one of her hands.

"Why are you here, Kimberly?" Drakken takes out his cigarette and taps the ashes out on the bar top before taking another long drag of cancer stick.

Kim Possible sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "Can't a girl hang out with a guy at a bar?"

"No," he says firmly. "You're underage, I'm your arch-nemesis, and I'm a complete fuck-up at everything, so I'm certainly not a man."

"Hey," she says with a start. "I'm twenty, I'm off the clock from work, and you're not a fuck-up." She reaches out and places a warm hand on his shoulder. "So, in that case, you're definitely a man. So, my point still stands."

He looks at her hand and smirks. "Nice of you to lie to me."

"I'm not lying." She makes a fist and lightly punches his shoulder. "So, quit with the negative talk."

He takes another drag of his death stick. "I wish I could," he mutters softly. She continues to glare at him and he offers her a tired smile. "Anyway. Why come here with me? Your boy-toy must be lonely in his playpen."

"Ron and I split," she says lightly, a small smirk on her face at his description of her ex-boyfriend. "Apparently, I was never there for him and I was too busy at work and too focused on being all grown up, while he kept being immature." She shrugs and rubs her forehead.

"No offense," Drakken says as he takes another drag, "but he's a fucking idiot. Throwing away a beautiful girl like you." He pours himself another drink and mutters under his breath, "I'd kill to have that."

A light blush paints Kim's cheeks, making her freckles more pronounced. "Beautiful?"

To his credit, the evil doctor blushes a light shade of blue himself. "Like you said, Kimmie. We're off the clock here." He sips his drink and looks away from her.

She coughs and fans her face gently. Leaning forward, she snatches the bottle from him and pours herself another drink. She sips the drink and places her hand back on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry about today."

Drakken shrugs, looking down at the bar top and fiddles with the ashes. "It's fine. Just work."

"It was a good plan. I'm sorry I had to stop it, but I'm sure you and Shego can try another one." Kim said hopefully, trying to make the doctor smile again.

"I don't think so," he says. He sips his drink. "She handed me her resignation letter today."

Kim Possibles' face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry." Reaching forward, she slid a hand along his back, sending little shivers up his spine.

"Not your fault," He turns to look at her. "She's been waiting to do it for some time. Wants to strike out on her own. Wished her all the best."

Kim bites her bottom lip. "What are you going to do now?"

Drakken smirks and waves at all the many bottles of liquor behind the bar. "Well, this all isn't gonna drink itself." She gives him a look and he shrugs sheepishly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Kimberly. I'm tired. Tired of failing. Tired of fighting. Just sick of it all." Gingerly, he reaches out and brushes her hair from her face, tucking it behind her shapely ear. His blue fingers trail down her cheek before he pulls back with effort. "And I know you're tired too. I can see it on your face."

Kim takes his hand back and places it on her cheek again, warming the cold extremity. "Is this the part where you convince me to turn evil?"

Drakken rubs her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Is this the part where you convince me to go good?" He looks down, avoiding her eyes. "I-I just want something to go right for once in my miserable life."

She snakes her hand from his back and lifts his chin, dipping her head to look into his eyes. "What do you want to get right?"

"Right now or in general?"

"Both."

Drakken blows out a breath. "In general? I want to be recognized for my work. I want to be understood, not laughed at. I want to be taken seriously, not feared and misunderstood. I don't want to conquer the world, I just want someone to notice me."

"And right now?" Kim asks as her heart thumps in her chest, feeling a strong pull of empathy for the broken man before her.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

Drakken's eyes widen. Internally, he wages war against himself. He is scared for what this means. His need to overanalyze is strong, but so is his desire for acceptance. Licking his lips, he pulls forward and presses them lightly to those of the hero. Their eyes flutter closed and their hands rest on the others cheeks. They stay like that for several minutes before, he pulls back.

Dazed and slightly breathless, Kim Possible smiles. "Looks like you had something go right, doc." She scoots closer. "So, you're not worthless or miserable or whatever your head says you are. You're good and you deserve to be happy. We both do. And," she sighs. Struggling to put what she feels into words, she leans forward and claims his lips again, putting passion behind the kiss. He responds with his own force, matching it and sending it back against her. After a few moments, they separate again. "And that."

Drakken offers her a rare smile. "I-I…" He sighs and closes his eyes, trying to gather his courage. "I am not good at this," he says slowly and deliberately, putting his jumbled mind in order. "I am brash and unpredictable, and not always in my right mind."

"Then I promise I'll go slow and understand." Kim reaches into her purse and takes out a pen. Drakken opens his eyes and looks at her quizzically. She takes his hand and writes something down. "Call me tomorrow. Ask me out to dinner. We'll go slow and ease you out of that shell."

Nodding dumbly, Drakken places his hand over his heart. She smiles and slides out her seat, packing him lightly on the cheek. As she strides out of the bar, she hears a holler of joy just as the door closes. She grins and feels the weight slip off her shoulders as the day brightens before her.


End file.
